Peckpocket
is a Charming-tribe, Wind attribute, S rank Yo-kai. In the Yo-kai Dictionary, it states, "A veteran Yo-kai who uses a mysterious power called the "hose." He's always on his walking cane but when fighting, he surprises opponents by making sharp moves." In Yo-kai Watch 2, He is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Netaballerina. Biography Master Nyada is an older, bronze-colored Cat Yokai with drooping eyes and a few little mustache hairs below his nose. His inner ear coloring is light indigo, while his tail flames purple. His muzzle and paw tips are white, and he has dark, dull brown splotches on his body. He wears a dull green robe and has a wood staff-cane. Nyada is almost a copy of Yoda. Master Nyada worships the hose instead of the force. He is very wise and cunning. He is also a skilled battle veteran, but he tires easily after a fight. "May the hose be with you." -Master Nyada (YW 2) Relationships Abilities and Powers Master Nyada is said to be the most powerful yo-kai and while he has proven himself he can only use his power for ten seconds. As shown in Yo-kai Busters, he is able to disguise himself as a regular cat. Stats | medal = Pretty | image = Master Nyaada EYW-004.png | hp =402 | power =142 | spirit =241 | defence =173 | speed =202 }}NOTE: Remember that Master Nyada won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. How to get YW 2: You have to get Master Nyada at a quest called Nyada's test Episode 3 in order to complete the quest. Once you get the quest, you can fight Master Nyada everyday once. YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps: After doing the mission,The Legendary Team appears! Suicidal Idiots B Team!, there is a slight chance that he will join your team. Busters stats YW 2: Master Nyada-Ranger YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps: Master Nyada-Ranger Busters Skill: Hose Power-When in pinch, for only one time, all stats up by so much. (3 stages) Moves started out with: Moves that can be learned: Soul YW 2: Master Nyada's soul-The yo-kai that has this will dodge attacks very easily YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps: Master Nyada's soul-the yo-kai that has this will have inspirits from their allies on them for a longer time. History Trivia * While he is voiced by Naoki Bando in the video games, in the movie he is voiced by famous comedian Ken Shimura. *In Yo-Kai Watch 2, his Soultimate has him launching lighting bolts from his paws; similar to Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. In Yo-Kai Busters however, the lighting is replaced with blue flames Origin Name Origin * Master Nyada seems to be an homage to Master Yoda from the Star Wars franchise, due to his name and the fact he states to be the master of a power known as the "Hose", a subtle wink to the Force of the aforementioned franchise due to their similar pronunciations in Japanese.